Liquid fueled torches are utilized for a number of purposes such as lighting, decoration, and pest repellence. Some fuel and torch combinations operate at extremely high temperatures. This is particularly so where a large flame presence is desired, or where high temperatures are utilized to disperse repellants or other useful substances. For safety reasons, torches are rarely left unattended; and some users will want to place torches into storage as soon as possible after use. Sometimes it may also be desirable to relocate a torch that is operating, or has recently been operating.
What is needed is a system and method for addressing the above, and related, issues.